


Encountering You

by GloriousLittleKoala



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriousLittleKoala/pseuds/GloriousLittleKoala
Summary: A bunch of drabbles featuring two dorks meeting in different worlds, because fate will always bring those who are meant to be together.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Encountering You

**Author's Note:**

> Adrien finds himself drawn in to a girl that he seems to only find in the baking aisle.

The first time he saw her, she was struggling to reach the singular jar of yeast left. She stood on her tiptoes, right hand pulling herself up a little on the shelf as she scrambled to grab the 4 oz jar. Her pink lips were slightly pouted in concentration, black hair looking frazzled, yet soft. 

Adrien hurriedly placed the bag of flour into his cart as he made a move to help her.

"Hey, do you need-" He paused. At that moment, the short woman with soft black hair, dressed in jeans and a cardigan, stepped on to the shelf and started climbing. The prideful look on her face as she grabbed the last jar of yeast seared itself into Adrien's brain. 

Today is Wednesday, he noted. 

The next wednesday he decided to come back, she was wearing her pajamas. 

Adrien noted that she is quite pretty. She held a large bag of flour in one arm, as she used then other to hold a phone to her ear. Adrien can't help but stare at the way her hair bounced. 

"Papa, I got the flour, don't worry," she said with a small chuckle. "Yes, yes, it's the big one. Tell Maman I got her marmalade jelly too? Hm, love you too."

This time, she noticed him looking and smiled. Adrien Agreste, supermodel since 14, walked away with red cheeks, because, wow, he didn't really notice how beautifully blue her eyes were. 

It was another Wednesday when he decided to come back two weeks later. After all, he and his roommates were slowly running out of supplies. He took hold of a box of strawberries as he walked towards the aisles. 

He noted people starting to wear masks. Briefly, he wondered if he should get one too soon. Maybe two. Just for Nino and him. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he fished it out quickly, seeing his roommate's name pop up on the screen. 

"Don't forget the jar of yeast," his friend dutifully reminded him. He texted back quickly, a thumbs up and a "gotcha." 

He stepped into the baking aisle, and stopped in the same spot he remembered the girl stood from two weeks ago. Unlike her, he easily reached to the top shelf, finding one jar left. He briefly felt guilty for the next person to come by only to come in yeast-less, but Nino did need it. 

It was 10 minutes later, after he had grabbed a gallon of milk and a carton of eggs when he saw her again. This time, she wore a soft pink dress, a white ribbon tied across her midsection. Her hair was pulled into two pigtails and she wore a polka dotted mask, the same colour as her dress.

Once again, she rose on her flat covered toes and reached at the top shelf. 

This time, Adrien was quick to take action. 

"Here!" 

The girl looked back at him startled, eyes wide. He realized he spoke too loud and smiled gently. He held out his hand, holding the last jar of yeast in the store. "Here," he repeated, softer this time. "I got the last one, but you'd probably appreciate this more."

"Thank you so much," she stammered, pink rising up to her cheeks. "But I can't take that. You got to it first. I'll just go to another store."

Adrien simply placed it on her cart. "Trust me. I won't mind not having yeast for a week." 

The girl simply stared at the jar. "I-" she started out softly. He simply turned back, pushing his cart away. 

"Thank you!" He heard her soft voice call out to him. He doesn't regret losing the last jar of yeast. 

However, Nino didn't feel the same way. 

"Ah, fuck," Adrien hissed behind his black mask as he noticed the lack of yeast. Not even the small packets of yeast were left. He sighed, scratching the back of his head in frustration before he turned to walk away. 

"Here," a familiar voice said from behind him. He looked back towards the voice. Small hands held out a jar of yeast to him. 

"Only two jars were left and this lady was eyeing them. I thought you might come today since it's wednesday," she placed it on his cart. "I saved it for you." 

She turned to walk away, carrying her shopping basket with her. 

"Adrien!" He called out to her. She turned back to him, confusion in her eyes. "Adrien," he repeated again. "That's my name."

"Marinette," she said back to him. "That's my name."


End file.
